Baddies
by narutosfannumber
Summary: Read about how the bad guys finally win for once. Thats right the Akatsuki win or do they, well read and find out Ha two NEW members and like a couple of romance Chappies, lots'O'death. All akatsuki members included. Meeting the criteria of your enjoyment
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2: The First Hunt

Tonight Kishanaru and Kisame are walking on a road to the Village Hidden in the Clouds. "Kisame why did you leave the Water Country away from the seven swordsmen," Kishanaru asked. "I told you not try to get into my past in that god for sake'n village, you rotten kid," Kisame said in a angry voice, I want a new partner, but I am stuck with a kid," he then whispered. Kishanaru paused from his walking, and then Kisame stopped. "What are you doin kid we're almost there," Kisame said turning towards Kishanaru. "I don't know if Zetsu gave the heads up," Kishanaru said pushing Kisame's throat against a tree, "but I don't like to be insulted." Kisame did not show any respect for him but, fear was sent through his shark like body. Kishanaru put him down and continued their journey to catch their very first Tailed Demon, the Two Tailed Demon Cat, Nibi, and this tailed demon can allow the host to change into it and still maintain control of the body; also it can breathe fire and do other amazing things.

Bring, Bring! Kisame and Kishanaru long tan hats ringed since the bells on them, walking toward the front gate. "Your ID sirs," one of the gate men said, they stopped, "Hey if you want to get in then tell us who you are, this is you last and only warning," the man yelled bringing out his kunai.

Even though Akatsuki officially started three years ago all the members worked up a reputation ranking them top wanted in the Bingo book , there was only one ninja before Zetsu making them close to being the top wanted straight through this mans name was Oachi Kaguya.

Kisame pulled out his sword slowly until one of the guards lunged at him. "Lightning style, paralyzing technique," said the second guard. Kisame and Kishanaru jumped backwards with their hats falling off. The first guard could only see Kisame, but couldn't see Kishanaru through the smoke. "Water style, Hidden Mist technique," the two Akatsuki said almost in perfect sync. Fog started to pull in from absolutely nowhere, Kishanaru pulled out his Tenkou ken. "Aisu Kurabu," he whispered, the blade form and power changed, it started to freeze over and into a spiked club. He slammed it at the ground thus freezing everything in twenty feet, Kisame and the first guard jumped at each other Kisame flipped and sliced his body in half blood was every where on the clear white ice. Kishanaru's blade returned to normal, and then he slid on the ice to the second frozen guard. "I think I will leave the temperature to make sure you die," he said.

They moved on through the village gate, know one new what they did so everyone acted normal. "Oh my god, its Kishanaru," a man in the crowd screamed, "and Kisame from the bingo book everyone run. Everybody started scrambling to hide from the two S-ranked criminals.

Jonin started jumping from all around. "Water style, water dragon jutsu," shouted Kisame. "Lightning style, spark dragon jutsu," two Jonin shouted. Kishanaru pulled out his sword again. "Mizu Kei," he whispered. His blade started picking up water from the air and changed into a water like whip. Kisame's dragon was fighting the other two, and the other jonin are fallowing Kishanaru. Kishanaru was swinging on poles from the sides of buildings with the whip of water. Then he turned around, flipped high into the air grabbed a jonin with the whip threw him into another.

Later Kisame and Kishanaru met up in the middle of the village, "Lightning style, Great Spark Dragon," Yugito shouted. A large dragon of lightning descended through the clouds, "Water style, Flood Jutsu," Kisame shouted. Kisame opened his mouth, splash the sound of gallons upon gallons of water poured out of his mouth, and it kept pouring until almost the entire village was drowned in water. "You two have put fear upon my village and must pay for what you have done," Yugito shouted from high on a building, "now attack Spark Dragon." "Raikou Ken," whispered Kishanaru. The blade changed again in to a new shape of lightning, he swung it at Yugito and then it sent out a wave of lightning, whoosh the sound of lightning sped right by Yugito. The dragon attacked them with speed of lightning. "Shark bomb, Kisame shouted. A shark spawned from water lunging its self at the dragon destroying each other in a steamy death. Kishanaru had a glowing ball of elements of weather. "Tenkou bo-ru," he shouted. He jumped into the air throwing his jutsu into Yugito. "Ahh," she screamed in a deathly way. Hit in the right side of the stomach. She fell into the deep blue water. Splash, Ka-plop! "That's all this village has to offer," Kisame said.

Pop, pop! Bubbles started to bubble and steam from the water. Yugito had changed into a demon at will and was raging with anger. Fwoosh! The sound of fire balls blazing through the cat's mouth. "Water style, water wall," Kisame said. Water rushed upward blocking the blaze from his body; steam was all you could see in the spot where he was so it was hard to make out what happened.

"Lightning sphere," shouted Kishanaru. Lightning built up in hands growing to a mass ball of lightning. Kishanaru through the ball in the water spreading in the water, shocking any thing on or below it like Nibi. A loud growl came from the blazing cat. Her flames became more intense.

Kishanaru jumped up to a building, and then Kisame emerged from the water and jumped to another building. "Tenkougan," Kishanaru shouted, his hair started to liquidize in to water, "Water style, liquid body technique." His body made a cloak of water around him. Kishanaru jumped of the building to where Nibi had jumped to, Nibi shot four fire balls at him but when one hit the water just made it steam. "Water prison jutsu," Kisame shouted from behind. Kisame let out his hand and Nibi trapped inside the jutsu. The jutsu started to bubble and the popped into more steam. "Flame Bullet," Nibi said. Kisame and Kishanaru were hit dead on by the technique. She started running at them, ssssss, steam rose every time she stepped. They crashed into a building and Kisame could barely get up.

"I think its time Kishanaru," Kisame said. "Ok," he replied, "Tenkougan," he said. His hair started change again, it turned yellow and had flowing curtains of lightning. He pulled out blade. "Kaze Ken," He shouted. The blade turned in to a mini tornado. When he swung it a tornado brewed out of it picking up water, but since the Tenkougan was focused on lightning the toranado picked up lightning making it a giant conductor for Nibi's torture. Tckctkc, splash, and whoosh the sound of the mass tornado rushes at unbelievable speeds. "Graah," a growl like scream had come from Yugito changing back to her human form. She had faint and fell into the water. Kisame dove for her and took back up to the surface, and started head back to the base to extract the demon within her.

It took four days to get back, and Yugito has only awoken but once but then fainted again. "Now it will take two days to have this demon extracted, and now Sasori I am switching you and Kisame till we get that last member," Pein said. "Great…," Sasori said. "Shut the hell up Sasori," Kishanaru replied. "Now go and make sure we are UN interrupted, check the earth and cloud villages to make sure they don't find us," Pein said. "Why the earth village," Diedara asked. "Because they had a made peace and might help out," replied Itachi. "Ok we're on it," said Kishanaru, Kisame, Sasori and Itachi replied to Pein. They jetted off to the villages.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First Hunt

Tonight Kishanaru and Kisame are walking on a road to the Village Hidden in the Clouds. "Kisame why did you leave the Water Country away from the seven swordsmen," Kishanaru asked. "I told you not try to get into my past in that god for sake'n village, you rotten kid," Kisame said in a angry voice, I want a new partner, but I am stuck with a kid," he then whispered. Kishanaru paused from his walking, and then Kisame stopped. "What are you doin kid we're almost there," Kisame said turning towards Kishanaru. "I don't know if Zetsu gave the heads up," Kishanaru said pushing Kisame's throat against a tree, "but I don't like to be insulted." Kisame did not show any respect for him but, fear was sent through his shark like body. Kishanaru put him down and continued their journey to catch their very first Tailed Demon, the Two Tailed Demon Cat, Nibi, and this tailed demon can allow the host to change into it and still maintain control of the body; also it can breathe fire and do other amazing things.

Bring, Bring! Kisame and Kishanaru long tan hats ringed since the bells on them, walking toward the front gate. "Your ID sirs," one of the gate men said, they stopped, "Hey if you want to get in then tell us who you are, this is you last and only warning," the man yelled bringing out his kunai.

Even though Akatsuki officially started three years ago all the members worked up a reputation ranking them top wanted in the Bingo book , there was only one ninja before Zetsu making them close to being the top wanted straight through this mans name was Oachi Kaguya.

Kisame pulled out his sword slowly until one of the guards lunged at him. "Lightning style, paralyzing technique," said the second guard. Kisame and Kishanaru jumped backwards with their hats falling off. The first guard could only see Kisame, but couldn't see Kishanaru through the smoke. "Water style, Hidden Mist technique," the two Akatsuki said almost in perfect sync. Fog started to pull in from absolutely nowhere, Kishanaru pulled out his Tenkou ken. "Aisu Kurabu," he whispered, the blade form and power changed, it started to freeze over and into a spiked club. He slammed it at the ground thus freezing everything in twenty feet, Kisame and the first guard jumped at each other Kisame flipped and sliced his body in half blood was every where on the clear white ice. Kishanaru's blade returned to normal, and then he slid on the ice to the second frozen guard. "I think I will leave the temperature to make sure you die," he said.

They moved on through the village gate, know one new what they did so everyone acted normal. "Oh my god, its Kishanaru," a man in the crowd screamed, "and Kisame from the bingo book everyone run. Everybody started scrambling to hide from the two S-ranked criminals.

Jonin started jumping from all around. "Water style, water dragon jutsu," shouted Kisame. "Lightning style, spark dragon jutsu," two Jonin shouted. Kishanaru pulled out his sword again. "Mizu Kei," he whispered. His blade started picking up water from the air and changed into a water like whip. Kisame's dragon was fighting the other two, and the other jonin are fallowing Kishanaru. Kishanaru was swinging on poles from the sides of buildings with the whip of water. Then he turned around, flipped high into the air grabbed a jonin with the whip threw him into another.

Later Kisame and Kishanaru met up in the middle of the village, "Lightning style, Great Spark Dragon," Yugito shouted. A large dragon of lightning descended through the clouds, "Water style, Flood Jutsu," Kisame shouted. Kisame opened his mouth, splash the sound of gallons upon gallons of water poured out of his mouth, and it kept pouring until almost the entire village was drowned in water. "You two have put fear upon my village and must pay for what you have done," Yugito shouted from high on a building, "now attack Spark Dragon." "Raikou Ken," whispered Kishanaru. The blade changed again in to a new shape of lightning, he swung it at Yugito and then it sent out a wave of lightning, whoosh the sound of lightning sped right by Yugito. The dragon attacked them with speed of lightning. "Shark bomb, Kisame shouted. A shark spawned from water lunging its self at the dragon destroying each other in a steamy death. Kishanaru had a glowing ball of elements of weather. "Tenkou bo-ru," he shouted. He jumped into the air throwing his jutsu into Yugito. "Ahh," she screamed in a deathly way. Hit in the right side of the stomach. She fell into the deep blue water. Splash, Ka-plop! "That's all this village has to offer," Kisame said.

Pop, pop! Bubbles started to bubble and steam from the water. Yugito had changed into a demon at will and was raging with anger. Fwoosh! The sound of fire balls blazing through the cat's mouth. "Water style, water wall," Kisame said. Water rushed upward blocking the blaze from his body; steam was all you could see in the spot where he was so it was hard to make out what happened.

"Lightning sphere," shouted Kishanaru. Lightning built up in hands growing to a mass ball of lightning. Kishanaru through the ball in the water spreading in the water, shocking any thing on or below it like Nibi. A loud growl came from the blazing cat. Her flames became more intense.

Kishanaru jumped up to a building, and then Kisame emerged from the water and jumped to another building. "Tenkougan," Kishanaru shouted, his hair started to liquidize in to water, "Water style, liquid body technique." His body made a cloak of water around him. Kishanaru jumped of the building to where Nibi had jumped to, Nibi shot four fire balls at him but when one hit the water just made it steam. "Water prison jutsu," Kisame shouted from behind. Kisame let out his hand and Nibi trapped inside the jutsu. The jutsu started to bubble and the popped into more steam. "Flame Bullet," Nibi said. Kisame and Kishanaru were hit dead on by the technique. She started running at them, ssssss, steam rose every time she stepped. They crashed into a building and Kisame could barely get up.

"I think its time Kishanaru," Kisame said. "Ok," he replied, "Tenkougan," he said. His hair started change again, it turned yellow and had flowing curtains of lightning. He pulled out blade. "Kaze Ken," He shouted. The blade turned in to a mini tornado. When he swung it a tornado brewed out of it picking up water, but since the Tenkougan was focused on lightning the toranado picked up lightning making it a giant conductor for Nibi's torture. Tckctkc, splash, and whoosh the sound of the mass tornado rushes at unbelievable speeds. "Graah," a growl like scream had come from Yugito changing back to her human form. She had faint and fell into the water. Kisame dove for her and took back up to the surface, and started head back to the base to extract the demon within her.

It took four days to get back, and Yugito has only awoken but once but then fainted again. "Now it will take two days to have this demon extracted, and now Sasori I am switching you and Kisame till we get that last member," Pein said. "Great…," Sasori said. "Shut the hell up Sasori," Kishanaru replied. "Now go and make sure we are UN interrupted, check the earth and cloud villages to make sure they don't find us," Pein said. "Why the earth village," Diedara asked. "Because they had a made peace and might help out," replied Itachi. "Ok we're on it," said Kishanaru, Kisame, Sasori and Itachi replied to Pein. They jetted off to the villages.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Bone to Pick With

Click, click, click, click. Sasori's and Kishanaru's feet tapping on thin their way to the earth village. Kisame and Itachi left to go to the half way point from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. "Ok we are couple miles away from the earth village," Sasori said, "We will stay here if anyone comes." One hour has passed and Sasori and Kishanaru had no action, unlike Itachi and Kisame who had plenty of action to go around. "What was that," Kishanaru said. He had heard the sound of leaves ruffling. "Finally some action," Sasori commented.

Kishanaru jumped off the tree, the leaves started to ruffle more. Sasori said that he would stay there if he needed any help. Kishanaru stopped when he hit the ground. "Which way is he," he said to himself then he ran about seventy meters away. Crack, smash, the sound of trees falling. "Ahh," Kishanaru yelled, "What was that." He turned around only to be able to see five small bones on the ground. "I was stabbed with these," he told himself.

"Dynamic nail bullets," a man called from behind. His fingers shot five drilling bones, aimed to break Kishanaru's spine, bit he quickly up the tree he was by to be safe. Then the tree came tumbling down. Kishanaru pulled out his blade and looked at the white haired man. "Oachi Kaguya," Kishanaru asked, "Well then I guess I can take out competition from the bingo book." "Me too," he replied. Then Kishanaru blade it started to change shape to lightning, and then he swung it creating a wave of lightning. Quickly Oachi grew bone like spider like arms and legs to evade the mass of power. "That's right, Dead Bone Pulse, and do you like my spider imitation," he chuckled. Oachi crawled up the tree with the sharp slender bones, and grew a bone katana. "Dam'n," Kishanaru cursed. He headed up the tree and swung a couple more times.

"Missed me," Oachi taunted. He turned around and dived down at Kishanaru. Their blades clashed with great force. "Aisu Kurabu," Kishanaru chuckled. "What the hell," Oachi responded. Kishanaru's blade shifted again to the ice club. Oachi retracted his extra legs and pushed him self to another tree. "What is that," he shouted. "Oh you like my blade, hmm well than you will love this," Kishanaru responded. He came back down to the ground slamming the club into the ground making a frozen landscape. Now Kishanaru was skating up the tree. "Takes a lot of practice to get enough chakra to skate like this," Kishanaru stated.

"Curse Seal of Earth," Oachi shouted. The seal started to grow and spread around his body. "Sasori," Kishanaru shouted. "Aww crap what did we get him self into, I haven't finished making my puppet how else am I suppose to protect me self from demons," Sasori said to himself, "oh well it can't be that bad." Oachi slipped on the ice. "Here I go," Kishanaru said. He slid down the tree, with the hand signs Dog, Bull, and Rabbit. "Water style, Great Geyser jutsu," Kishanaru shouted. Some of the ice melted to take the place of hot steamy geysers. Fshhhhh! "Agh," Oachi shouted. Hit with the hot steamy geyser. Kishanaru chuckled a little."Hehehe," Oachi started in a low chuckle, and progressed into a laugh, "Hahahaha, you really think you're going to kill me, ha well then… kaa kaa. Oachi started to cough. Click, click, click, click. "My puppets are amazing aren't they Oachi," Sasori said.

"Bat imitation," Oachi hollered. Bones started to grow bat like wings, then he had some of his bone from his elbows and crouched on the ground. The wings started to flap, and with the bones on his elbows he used him self as a human sled. "Go get Pein's second path," Kishanaru shouted over at Sasori. Sasori left quickly. Sshhhh! "Where are you," Kishanaru told himself. Every time he blinked cuts appeared with a blood covering. "Mizu Kei," Kishanaru whispered. His whip rapped around a tree. Then Oachi tripped over it and slid across the ice. "Gotcha," Kishanaru exclaimed, slamming Oachi into the tree. "That's what you think," he replied. Bones from his throat started to grow out of his skin. "Melody of the dead," Oachi shouted. "His wind pipe what is he doing," Kishanaru asked. "I may have very little chakra but this my only technique I use it for," He shouted. Do do dum dee dee dum do dee dee dee do dum dum dee do. "What are you gonna do play music till my brains fall out," Kishanaru laughed, "What the…." Kishanaru could not move his legs. "What the hell is this jutsu," he yelled. Cracking sounds came from the ice; bones of a skeleton grabbed his legs. He saw skeletons coming out of the geysers and the frozen ground. "Tenkougan, ice," Kishanaru yelled. Kishanaru's hair froze over in to spikes, a small mist appeared around. Still holding Oachi against the tree, he pulled him self out of the bones grasp and fought the others skating towards Oachi. "Ahhh I don't take shit," Kishanaru yelled. He unwrapped Oachi and vanished into a mist. "I will not take this shit," he yelled. "Where the hell are you," Oachi sounded in cowering voice.

Ssssss! A couple geysers went of. There on top of the geyser Kishanaru stood. "Errr aah," Kishanaru yelled, "Water style, water dragon technique." All the geysers exploded at once and formed together into a dragon. "Oh shit," Oachi said. Do do dum dee dee dum do dee dee dee do dum dum dee do. The skeletons came back together. "Hehe my Tenkougan ice is changing the dragon's element," Kishanaru said, "Ice dragon!" The dragon turned into a cold beast with a soft mist shrouding him. "Die, Now," Kishanaru exclaimed. "The skeletons can't fight off the dragon for ever, and my chakra is dropping," Oachi told himself, "I guess it is time." The wings retracted back into his back. Then the seal spread around his body more until, his skin was a faint red. Also he grew a tail with bones sticking out of it along with his shoulder blades formed a curve shape coming out of his body.

"Face me with brute force, bas…" Oachi was cut off. "Summoning Jutsu," called a voice from behind Oachi. Oachi turned to see none other than Pein path number two and Sasori standing on a chameleon. "Oachi Kaguya, you are going to join our organization," he called. "What, your gonna let this bi.." Kishanaru shouted. "Shut the hell up Kishanaru," Pein called. "Why would I join you," Oachi replied. "Do you want revenge on the man who killed your father, Kimimaru," asked Pein. "You know who killed him, I have been searching every village looking for him," he replied, "Fine I will join only if I get to kill the man who has killed my father." "Good Kishanaru this is going to be your new and permanent partner," Pein called. "Good Sasori is the same as Zetsu," he responded.

On their way back to the hide out Oachi tried to remember what happened between him and Orochimaru, and why he did not leave in the first place when he was young.


End file.
